


「Bubble Pop Electric」

by hellbubu



Series: 「Bubble Pop Electric」 [2]
Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, Dimension Travel, at least everyone in the Jojo universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Sasuke's adventure continues. This time he has a stand.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Bruno Buccellati, Uchiha Sasuke/Giorno Giovanna
Series: 「Bubble Pop Electric」 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214027
Kudos: 2





	「Bubble Pop Electric」

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on my Enchanted AU, but this has been sitting in my drive (unfinished) for months.

“Great job, Sas,” Melone said wrapping one of his arm around the younger man. He had platinum blond hair with a purple tint that went down to his shoulder. Jogging up behind him to catch up with the other two. He had dark grey hair and wore a mesh shirt and a red leather jacket. 

The man the blond was talking to was no other than the one Sasuke Uchiha. His usually short, spiky hair black hair was now longer and wavier. He wasn’t wearing something anyone who knew him before Passione would expect him to wear. He was wearing a black leather jacket along with a black, lazy undershirt —a birthday gift from Buccellati—and a pair of black leggings Melone dubbed “The Whore Leggings.” 

“Yeah, Uchiha. You and Bubble Pop kicked ass, as usual.” Formaggio wrapped his arm around his waist. “We should go to celebrate!”

“‘Maggio, you idiot!” Melone unwrapped his harm from around Sasuke to push the man away.” You know we have to write this mission report and send it to our Capo.”

“You can do it in the restaurant. Plus, Risotto won’t mind.” Formaggio took the car keys and jumped into the driver’s seat.” You know he’s a big softy, especially for Sasuke.”

“I’ll go if Sasuke goes.”

Both turned to him. Formaggio’s expression was pleading while Melone looked mildly exasperated. Sasuke kept his face blank as he considered the invitation. They  _ had  _ finished earlier than expected and it was almost lunchtime. He sighed,” Fine. But I’ll have to head home soon.”

* * *

“So,” Formaggio started,” I’ve been curious about this for quite some time.”

They were crammed into a fast-food restaurant’s booth. Sasuke was eating an  _ Insalata Mista _ and stealing fries from both of his companions.

“Formaggio,” Melone looked up from Baby Face to give his teammate a disapproving look,” If you dare bring that up I swear I’m getting Ghiaccio to freeze your room.”

The dark grey-haired man ignored his friend, looking at Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke had seen such a serious expression in the oldest’s face only a handful of times. Whatever the other was about to ask must be serious, or so Sasuke ha thought before the other opened his mouth.” How tight is Giorno’s ass?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table. That got a small huff of amusement from Melone. Sasuke rolled his eyes but answered the question nonetheless,” I wouldn’t know. He does say I’m quite tight, though.”

"Huh. I can see that." absentmindedly commented Melone, continuing to work on the mission report.

"How are Buccellati and Abbacchio in bed, then?"

"I don't know. You'd have to either ask one of them or Giorno." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Hold on a sec." Formaggio said in a voice a little bit too loud for Sasuke's comfort." You haven't fucked your other boyfriends?"

"I'm single, Formaggio."

"They're quite possessive of you," commented Melone, not looking up from Baby Face.

"No way, you have to be lying. Buccellati even bought you lingerie." The oldest pointed at Sasuke's lace undershirt.

A black VIP Style Japanese Sedan pulled up on the restaurant’s parking lot grabbing Sasuke’s attention. He quickly gathered his things and said goodbye to the assassins. Formaggio’s only response was him vowing to get answers from him.

He opened the passenger’s side’s door and got in without sparing the driver a glance. “Thanks for picking me up, ‘Bacchio.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” that voice wasn’t Abbacchio’s. Sasuke turned to the other, hand immediately going to the kunai pouch strapped to his outer thigh. Besides him was none other than Giorno Giovanna himself, the don of one of the largest crime syndicates in the world. The other’s hand found his thigh and squeezed it.” I’ll make it up to you if you’d allow me to.”

The drive to the manor was short. Not because they had been near it, but because Giorno was driving to over the speed limit that the cops didn’t even try to pull them over. Sasuke looked at his companion, so carefree and amused. He’s an adrenaline junkie, Sasuke thought.

They pulled into the driveway and Sasuke had barely unbuckled when Giorno opened the door and dragged him out of the car and inside the house. Sasuke hadn’t even locked the door to Giorno’s suite when the taller man had him up against the door. His hands were wandering around Sasuke’s body and he urgently kissed him. 

Giorno switched their positions so that he could keep on making out with the brunet as they walked backwards into the bed. Giorno fell on top of him, causing him to lose his breath. The young don got up on his hands and knees and made quick work of the other’s clothes. 

“Gio,” Sasuke whined, feeling his lover’s lips on his nipple.”Let’s shower first. I’m covered in sweat.”

Giorno pulled off and gave him a smirk while toying with his nipples,” Baby, I’m trying to taste how your day was.”

* * *

Sasuke woke up just as the sun was setting. Giorno was clinging to him. Even with a bedhead, he looked like one of those Roman statues Trish and Fugo had taken him to see. He tried to pry Giorno’s limbs from around himself but the other one only tightened his grip.

“Giorno,” he sighed,” Let go.”

“Stay,” the man in question whined, voice still sleepy,” Neither Bruno nor Leone will mind.”

“Well, I need to shower, eat something, and sleep.” Giorno opened his mouth but quickly shut it as Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke was walking out of his boss’ suite when he bumped into Bruno Buccellati, Passione’s other don—the one they weren’t aware of. He was wearing an off-white suit with black spoon-like symbols and golden zippers. Sasuke greeted him with a nod and went to move past him but was stopped by Buccellati’s hand on his shoulder.

The brunet moved closer to him—closer than he was comfortable with— but Sasuke wasn’t gonna give him the satisfaction of making him back away. Buccellati circled to his back and pressed his body against his. His breath puffed of the younger’s neck making a shiver run down his spine. Buccellati licked from the start of the younger’s sternocleidomastoid to his ear. Sasuke let out a sound from the back of his throat.

“None of us would mind if you joined us in bed,” he whispered.” Even if it’s just to sleep.”

“It’s been a long day and all I want to do is shower and sleep.”

“Have it your way, then.” Before the other could move, Bruno turned Sasuke around and kissed him. The kiss was short but filled with passion. It left Sasuke wanting more. And the other knew this. Bruno chuckled as he went in to prepare everything for when Abbacchio returned from his mission, or so assumed Sasuke.

* * *

The sun rose early the next morning and Sasuke rose with it. After his morning workout, he texted the execution squad. 

_ You guys busy today? _ Sasuke wrote. Formaggio was the first to answer, telling him to ask his boyfriend. He was quickly scolded by Prosciutto, who then said that only Risotto would be out.

_ I'm going over _ , Sasuke texted before going to take a shower. He sighed at the mere thought of the hair routine Trish had forced upon him. Ever since she discovered that his hair was some weird mix of types 2c and 3a she has insisted he try out a bunch of products to figure out what works best for his hair.

He was feeling rather lazy that day, so he got out his stand, Bubble Pop Electric, and got them to wash his hair and apply all other products as well as untangling his hair. While they worked on his hair, Sasuke got started on his makeup, a habit he picked up from his time with Orochimaru. Light glittery brown eyeshadow covered his eyelids, on his medial canthus he applied a dot of lavender eyeshadow, and, lastly, he did his eyeliner sharper than his sword, Kusanagi. 

He chose a simple outfit that channeled just enough of his inner diva. He put on a black cropped sweater along with a black crop top. He wore skinny, black, high-waisted jeans and combat boots with a slight heel.

“Nice none sweater with shoulders,” Mista shouted as Sasuke made his way out the living room.

Bruno was waiting for him at the entrance.” You’re going to La Squadra’s place?”

“Yes.” Sasuke looked away from the older man, he couldn’t stand looking at their intensity that burned right through him.” They just remind me of them a lot.”

Bruno’s eyes softened almost immediately.”It’s fine. We just worry about you sometimes.”

“I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Sasuke was not fine. He was angry and annoyed. Some guy who looked like he stole someone’s Christmas decorations to make his outfit decided to attack him halfway to La Squadra’s place.

“That’s the power of my stand, How Bad Can I Be?” The man said as a humanoid-looking stand punched a random woman.” It makes people forgo their morals.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he took out his kunai. The thought of bringing out Bubble Pop Electric didn’t even cross his mind. They weren’t even buzzing underneath his skin like Golden Experience is when Giorno is in danger. Call him old-fashioned, but Sasuke liked to kick ass using kunai, swords, or Jutsu.

“Not one for talk?”

“Why would I bother responding to meaningless words?” The man didn’t even have the time to respond, Sasuke had already thrown his kunai. The man ducked thinking Sasuke was aiming for his head. The kunai, which was connected to Sasuke’s hand by a chakra thread, impaled itself to a wood plank. Sasuke pulled the string causing the plack to hit the man on the head.

“Good grief, now I have to call the office,” Sasuke said as he summoned his stand to trap the fashion disaster in one of their bubbles.

* * *

“Today was quite a day. Wasn’t it, Sasuke?”

He was standing in Giorno and Bruno’s office. He  _ could  _ be sitting down, but he’d rather get this over with and go take a nap. He deserved it. 

"He's a stand user neither we nor the Speedwagon Foundation were aware of. And his stand could have caused a lot of trouble had you not found him." Giorno hadn't even looked up from his paperwork.

"Saying that he found me would be more accurate. Will the lady be okay?"

"She'll be fine. The transcript of the interrogation. The strand's effect will wear out after a couple of hours." Bruno answered. He was facing Sasuke as he leaned against his desk as if he was holding the weight of the world.

"At least that's over now." Giorno got up and made his way towards Sasuke. The hunger in his eyes almost made Sasuke freeze in place. 

As Giorno pressed himself against Sasuke. Bruno moved behind Sasuke. Giorno kissed his lips as Bruno licked his neck. If there was one thing Sasuke knew for certain, it's that he wasn't leaving the office anytime soon. Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please leave a comment or ask them through my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


End file.
